trainingpsionicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is the power to manipulate wind/air, summon air and make air constructs.In a scientific view this can be seen as manipulating the wind currents with willpower. At a lower level one can make it A little windy. At a high level one can create hurricanes (not going to teach that here.) Mentors Aerokinetic James - Search name on YouTube.com Students/People wanting to learn this Techniques Air moving This is how to move air. First go outside. Just meditate. Feel the air for abit until you think you're ready. Then try to move the air with your will. Visualize silver energy (airs energy) moving the way you want it to and feel the air moving along with it. Continue practicing until you can do this without effort on a non-windy and hot day. Air Ball First you wanna be able to do the above to a pretty good level. Now make a hollow ki ball. Next visualize the air's energy filling up the ki ball. Feel the ball of air in you're hands and try to blast something like an empty cup down (vizualize the air ball hitting the cup and the cup knocking down.) Air Blast First make a ki ball. Now vizualize a bunch of air energy going into your forearm becoming thicker,denser and stronger. Now visualize the air energy in you're hand quickly coming out and pushing the air ball while air energy is still going into your forearm, and out your hand. Air Breath First vizualize a bunch of air energy going into your nose. Out your mouth (up the nose, behind the brain, down the spine, to the dan tien, out the mouth) Now close your mouth and keep doing this but block the air energy in your mouth by not opening it. Just breath through your nose. Now when your ready, breath. Visualize a bunch of air energy coming out of your mouth and alot of wind along with it. This takes a while to do but it works. Absorbing energy from the air. This is probably the easiest technique on this page. First go into your meditating position and meditate. Breath in from the nose. Hold it in for abit. Out through mouth in even breaths. Now start to vizualize the air energy around you coming in from your nose. Some staying in the dan tien. Out through mouth. When you feel abit lighter you know you're doing it right. Air Flight This is the ability to fly using the air. There are many ways to perform this but i will teach 3 #This is the first to fly with air. First meditate. Visualize silver energy surrounding you int the shape of a ball. Feel it. Now feel yourself becoming one with the wind. Becoming wind itself. If you do this step correctly you should feel lighter. Now the harder step. Visualize all the air lifting you up. Feel that there is nothing below you but the air. Now keep on trying to go up. If you do this correctly don't overdo it and stay focus. Try just 3 inches or 5 above ground.then go back down. #This is the second,maybe harder method. First start by standing up. Visualize air energy being trapped in your arms an leggs and going in you from the chest/stomach. If you know iron man it's sorta like his suit. The thing in the middle of his chest is where the energy goes in. Arms and legs is where it goes out. Visualize the energy going out of your legs and lifting you up. If you can go at least 2 inches in the air then try to push energy out of your arms so you can move. This takes alot of training but you'll fly eventually #This is the third and final method. to do this stand up and stretch your arms so your body makes a † shape. Now vizualize a whole bunch of air energy going to your arms and down, lifting your body up and energy from coming out of your back pushing you foward. To do this in a laying down way lay down. Push energy out of your stomach to lift you up and push energy out of your hands and legs to push you foward. Category:Elements